


Fight For Freedom.

by Hell_Serpent



Category: Assassination Classroom, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bosses, Canon Divergence, College Student Eren Yeager, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deadly Assassins, Death, Eren Is a Little Shit, Gen, Gun Gale Online, I have a migraine, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, Multiple Crossovers, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa is a Little Shit, No Romance, PKing, Past Character Death, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sword Art Online - Freeform, Swordfighting, Swords, Trapped, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: SAO was great and all but I wanted more action, trials and struggles than slice of life.Why don't we fix that shall we?(Definitely diverging from canon, we might even have different bosses too.Oh, there's no pairings by the way. Everything is just straight up friendship or queerplatonic because who has time fucking each other when you're trapped in a ga- well okay maybe there are some but you get the point.)





	Fight For Freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> I am weak. I shouldn't be writing when my head is hitting irself but I am. What joy.

"Oi, Nagisa. It's here!" A voice echoed from the hall making the blue haired teen pause as he went over to his roommate.

 

"What's here?" The bluenette tilted his head as he checked his phone, sighing at the messages that kept reminding him to be there at the reunion. 

 

"The NerveGear." The redhead turned to his friend, grinning as he held two boxes and handed one to him, "Come on! I've been wanting to try this game for months!"

 

With that, the troublemaker pulled his friend to their room, ignoring his splutters of protest.

* * *

 

"Come on Izu, I wanna see the virtual world!" Eren yelled with excitement as he sat on his bed, grinning as the green haired teen dashed in and put on his own NerveGear.

 

"I'm ready!"

 

"It's not even turned on yet." The boy laughed as watched the freckled boy blush.

* * *

 

"And we're doing this because...?" Judal raised an eyebrow at the grinning four, all of them wearing the strange contraption before he sighed.

 

"Alright fine, how do we do this?"

* * *

Tet hummed as he surfed through the internet until he saw sonething that caught his interest.

 

"Oh? This should be fun." Without a care, he jumped in.

* * *

 

"Link Start!"

 


End file.
